Construction workers, repairmen, and other such individuals who routinely work with tools are force to carry multiple different tools with them at all times in order to handle the variety of tasks with which they are faced. Furthermore, conventional pry bars are often not long enough to provide sufficient leverage to efficiently remove fasteners from dug-in positions. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a tool assembly that provides the functionality of multiple tools in an efficient manner and, for embodiments of the present invention comprising a pry bar, provides a pry bar having an extended length for improved leverage.